


let the rain pour, come into me

by westallenkiss



Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [11]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut, Tarlos - Freeform, but i started writing and this came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: It's raining, it's quiet, TK and Carlos spend the day being themselves...
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	let the rain pour, come into me

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something anything and this what came out, it goes to the prompt: rainy days

Carlos had retired to the living room for reading because he had nothing better else to do while TK chatted on the phone catching up with his dad and Michelle over a few things. It was raining hard in Texas and it was all they heard for most of the day as they were somehow behaving and not all over each other. Carlos stayed in his magazine and sometime later, during an article about how there was a drought in Texas all while it was raining today, there was a scoff, and a laugh from Carlos as heard the low hum of the shower vibrating through the house with the rain hitting the rooftop. For a moment Carlos thought of going to him to join TK in the shower, he very much enjoyed the touch of his warm wet body and they had had many pleasant moments in the shower, but something held him back. Perhaps the cautiousness of the reading material had leaked into his psyche. Perhaps it was more the idea that patience would lead to a greater return in the future. Nevertheless, Carlos sat there with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Later, Carlos heard the soft pad of TK's footsteps in the hall as he stood in the doorway. Carlos looked at him briefly, then coyly returned to the magazine. He didn't have to look up to feel the look he was getting from his lover, he just really felt like being a tease. He had all of what he looked like etched into his brain anyway. TK glowed with the heat and lathes of his shower, his white towel draped loosely about him.

Carlos's peripheral vision saw TK's towel fall to the ground. Behind the cover of the magazine, Carlos licked his upper holding back his smile for he knew that would show in his eyes and all over his face. He looked away again pretending to continue reading the magazine to tease TK because he thought that if TK truly believed he was ignoring him or that he was masking something from him, Carlos would have dropped the ruse immediately. Had he turned from the doorway, Carlos would have pursued him. There is, after all, responsibility with power. But he TK is clever; Carlos was confident that he knew we did not necessarily need cards for little playful games.

He cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Carlos said nonchalantly, looking over the edge of the magazine. He deserved an Academy Award for being so nonchalant in the presence of this lovely, naked man-- that, or a waking slap. But had he been able to hear the thud of his heart or feel the warmth spreading through him at the sight of his boyfriend, he would have been able to see through the performance very easily.

"Nothing," he said. Carlos listened to the tone and wondered if he had gone too far. He knelt to pick up the towel. Carlos could not help but smile in pleasure and in that weak moment dropped the shield of the magazine.

He saw him smile.

Carlos tried to cover, but like a child playing peek-a-boo, his efforts were more comical than concealing. TK's quiet laugh revealed him. Carlos' head tilted in a wordless explanation and mild apology. TK's smile said that neither was necessary.

Carlos lifted the magazine to cover all but his eyes. His brows lifted quizzically, and then his eyes grew warm.

Yes. He would play too.

TK dropped onto his hands and knees...slow, very deliberate long moves began crawling toward the police officer he loved to please. His muscles grew taut, then relaxed. Like a living sculpture, like some kind of ivory animal, he flowed toward him. He rubbed his cheek against his leg. Carlos put the magazine aside and petted him as TK leaned into his touch.

"Tease," he said under his breath.

"You stood naked in the door and I'm the tease?"

"Yes. I thought you were going to look at that damn magazine all night." He bit Carlos lightly upon his knee.

His hand tightened in TK's hair. "Now, now, no teeth just yet."

TK nuzzled his leg with his chin. Carlos let go of his hair and cupped his cheek in his hand. His skin felt soft and warm. He could smell the scent of the soap used. He looked at his kneeling naked at his feet. He felt so very alive then, proud of his affection and desire, protective of his preciousness -- seemingly more so naked next to him. Loving. Possessive.

"Let me please you," He said softly.

"You do more than you imagine." Carlos reminded him with a promise.

TK's hand slid up his leg. Carlos' cock hardened within his boxers. He had felt aroused since the moment he appeared at the door in the loosely draped towel. Now his cock strained against the silky fabric. TK's fingers found the bulge, pressed and massaged it against his leg. Carlos groaned.

His fingers worked the button and zipper as he took his hard cock from his boxers. Carlos shivered as the cool air of the house breathed against his sensitive head. He stroked him slowly, his fingers twisting around his length and brushing the head, warming his boyfriend fully. Carlos felt himself growing harder under his touch -- so hard, he could feel him pressing against the veins that run along the side as he stroked him.

Carlos caressed his face and twined his fingers in TK's damp hair as he knelt over him. Carlos could feel the brush of his breath against the sensitive head of his cock now and he tingled in anticipation at the touch of his lips. When it actually came, a jolt of electricity ran through him. Carlos moaned through gritted teeth.

TK kissed his cock from the tip of its head to the very base. His hand massaged his balls through the fly of his boxers, cupping him, squeezing him. Carlos' hands knotted in his hair in ecstasy. _"Ty, por favor, no pares."_ He was unable to speak proper moving into Spanish at this teasing.

He took the head of his cock in his mouth, his tongue worked in circles around the sensitive flesh. Carlos felt so very amazing to be in his mouth, to have his sucking and licking upon him. Carlos felt almost as if his cock would melt in his hot mouth and yet there was nothing more than Carlos wanted besides running down his throat like molten sugar.

His hands stroked this length while his mouth worked the head. Carlos could not resist such wonderful stimulation long, he felt his orgasm building deep within him -- that kind of electricity that becomes liquid fire. TK looked up into his eyes and saw how close he was to coming. His eyes lit with arousal so hard himself as he had to close his eyes to take all of this in and just memorize him, all of him. TK was so good at this.

Carlos felt him sucking his cock, needing nothing more. His breathing came in gasps as TK slowly slide his tongue along the underside knowing just much Carlos loved it and with that his hips thrust involuntarily, fucking his mouth, as he started coming, orgasming arced along his spine and burst into his brain in flares of light with his eyes closed still. 

TK moaned around his cock taking everything that he had to offer him.

Again.

Again.

Deeper.

Draining him.

His head lolled back as he panted and cursed in pleasure. "Joder, oh dios mio," He spoke out opening his eyes as his body relaxed in contentedness and complete release.

TK stroked his stomach through his shirt as he cleaned Carlos with his mouth.

Carlos smiled down at him. "Come here."

He climbed up into his lap. Carlos held him in his arms and nuzzled him with his cheek. He kissed TK and rubbed his nose with his as he kissed his eyes and even his brows.

Carlos ran his hands across his chest gently as his hard nipple pressed against his palm. Carlos bent to kiss it, to suck upon it. He could taste his shower upon him still. TK cuddled against him as he let Carlos' hand slide along his inner thigh. TK's skin was hot and silky as he let out a moan as Carlos' hand grasped his member.

He nibbled at his lower lip and groaned. Carlos starting stroking gently, applying pressure to his head. He felt the slick warmth of his sex cum into his hand. TK put his arms around him and held to him as Carlos continued to handle his dick.

Carlos' fingers began to move up and down him slowly; his heat was intense; he groaned as his thumb ran across the head each time. His hips then shifted in his lap, as Carlos started to thrust his hand up and down quickly, creating a perfect rhythm to good for the both of them. His dick felt so perfect in his hands as Carlos began to go faster, pleasing himself at the same time. 

"Mmm, do you know how good you make me feel?” Carlos asked him as he thrust in his hand once Carlos stopped.

"No," he panted.

With his thumb, he penetrated his head while his other fingers circled around. He groaned into his mouth. “When you groan…” Carlos said. He groaned again as Carlos gripped harder. "And then I do this." Carlos stroked his inner thigh with his other hand as he continued to rub his head with his thumb, he arched against him. "Then this." Carlos moved a finger down his length and around his balls, to finding inside the back of him slowly inside, touching him, filling him, moving within him.

He moaned loudly his boyfriend's name.

"Come for me," Carlos breathed into his mouth.

TK groaned again, closing his eyes.

"Come. For. Me. Ty."

His thighs tightened around his hand as he began to come. Carlos continued to rub his dick with his other hand. Each circuit of his thumb caused him to clench again and again. His back arched in tension. His head pressed back against his shoulder, baring his throat. He grunted and groaned, then his body simply went limp. Carlos felt his heart pounding within his chest. TK panted against his shoulder. Carlos held TK to him and hugged him tightly as he kissed his forehead and nuzzled his head with his chin, rocking him gently in his lap.

“Carlos, I fucking love you.” He finally breathed out.

“I fucking love you too, Ty,” Carlos answered him and he went and nuzzled against his chest. A little drowsily, “Carlos. I Want. You. To. Fuck. Me.” TK breathed.

"I thought you would never ask," Carlos smirked.

TK breathed in deeply, catching his breath one last time.

“I'm ready,” TK added looking to him with need.

Carlos patted his thigh. "Stand up."

As he did, Carlos joined him, standing behind him, kissing the back of his neck putting his hands upon his shoulders, and gently guided him to his knees and as TK knelt there against the chair, his elbows in the seat, Carlos removed his own pants and boxers and he knelt behind him as leaned over him and kissed him between his shoulder blades. His hands smoothed along TK's sides and reached his hips, grasping them tightly. TK groaned as he began to take his time, always teasing him as he smoothed his hands over his body from behind. TK's hips rocked back in presentation of himself to me. Taking his cock in hand, Carlos guided the tip to his backside. He rubbed the head up and down him to moisten it but also to tease him as he pressed the swollen head to his entrance as and then without saying anything, he entered him with near agonizing precision, slipping in inch by inch. He held himself inside of TK enjoying the sensation of his warmth. Carlos felt his heartbeat mixing with his lover as their skin touched at these most intimate spots. He was inside the man Carlos cared for most - the body and mind Carlos treasured most. Carlos had him for the taking. To desire. To possess. To love. To fuck. Carlos held onto his hips as he began to stroke within him. His mouth had quenched his immediate lust earlier in the evening and so he felt no need to rush now. He could be artful in the fuck.

Carlos moved slowly.

Strongly.

His cock pressed deep into him, and then pulled out until the head almost slipped from him. Over and over.

Carlos caressed his back as he thrust into him. His hand tangled in his hair. "Fuck, just like that, Papi, please don't stop." TK was finally speaking in pleasure. His body writhing back when he would tease him like that and move back in slowly.

TK mewled.

"So hot."

He groaned.

"So wet."

He moaned.

Carlos felt the fire of his orgasm building quickly. This one -- this second one -- would literally burn through him, Carlos knew there was nothing more than TK needed except for him to come inside of him.

He began to move faster for him, knowing he loved it rough like this, continuing thrust at him, grunting with each stroke, clutching his hips back to him.

Getting so close.

Carlos could feel the tension building in his also.

He panted.

Carlos thrust.

His fingers knotted in the chair covering, clutching and releasing as he knew he would soon.

Carlos arched his back to deepen his thrusts.

So close.

Carlos felt the twitching at the base of his spine...

...then the rush of fluid.

"Ty...oh fuck," Carlos breathed pumping inside of him all of what he had left.

Pouring into him.

The hot wash shot fire into his mind. TK clutched at his cock, as he came with him. He cried out as they were throbbing together, panting together, their hearts raced with each other as Carlos eased down against him and then dragged TK to the floor with him, his cock still hard inside as he held him close to him and kissed his neck behind his ear, it sending one last shiver through TK's body before he turned his lips to his boyfriend and kissed him deeply with soft whimpers until their bodies calmed down. "I really like rainy days," TK mumbled against his lips.

"Just as much as you love when I tease you?" Carlos teased pecking his lips again.

"Just as much," TK promised with a little giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> comments on my smut are always lovely if you like it.


End file.
